


Strawberry Tonic

by KittehBoesternchen



Series: Bittersweet Universe [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Bittersweet Universe, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Earl!Sebastian, Established Relationship, Fingering, I'm not sorry, M/M, Pure Smut, Rimming, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian can't draw, at all, hints of arranged marriage, role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehBoesternchen/pseuds/KittehBoesternchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl Michaelis teaches his young new wife the proper ways of bedroom play.</p>
<p>(Bittersweet Universe/married!Sebaciel/role-playing in the bedroom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from that absolutely delightful Earl Michaelis picture floating about on tumblr. You know the one. I wanted a legit fic in that setting, but with the big convention coming up and one WIP unfinished and another almost plotted out....that'll have to wait till next year, unfortunately.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy some Sebaciel role-playing with bondage toys.

Earl Michaelis had odder tastes than Ciel had anticipated.

He had been promised to the man from a young age and once Ciel had turned eighteen, he had come to claim him, right the day after his birthday. He was tall, imposing, impossibly handsome; his deep red-brown eyes were warm when they looked over his petite bride, a light smile on his lips. His hands had been gentle when they had led Ciel away from his home, his family. 

His new home was a townhouse, spacious but not as big as his family manor. Ciel knew, as a new wife, he was expected to do certain…things for his new husband. Love him. Care for him. Keep him happy.

Keeping the Earl happy proved to be a bit difficult – especially for a virgin. 

The wind howled outside, the night dark with a storm whipping through the narrow streets of downtown London, screaming through the arcs of the bridges. Ciel couldn’t hear any of it over the rushing of blood in his ears. His cheeks are flushed with embarrassment but he can’t speak against what is happening; the Earl’s wishes are absolute. Sebastian, as is the man’s given name, is sitting at the foot of the wide four-poster bed, on the bench with the intricate armrests that usually stands there; he was pulled it back so he can fit his long legs between the bench and the bed, the vision perfect. In his hands, he holds a sketchbook bound in leather and a charcoal pencil. Ciel can hear the smooth strokes of the pen’s tip against the thick, creamy paper when it’s not thundering. There are a dozen candles on each nightstand to illuminate what Sebastian wants to see, but their light is not bright enough to show the man, himself. Sebastian sits in half-shadow. Ciel can’t crane his head enough to properly see him, anyway; but he can feel the caress of those dark eyes slide up his shins, the inside of his pale thighs, pressed firmly against one another, bound with smooth rope, his wrist tangled in as well. He can’t move, can’t close his thighs, the dark blue rope like ribbons against his peaches and cream skin. Sebastian’s gaze is tangible as a touch like this. Ciel whines behind the ball between his teeth, black rubber that muffles his voice just so, won’t let him speak or swallow comfortably…there’s a thin trickle of drool on his cheek to prove that from when he turned his head a bit earlier, just beneath where the straps holding the ball gag in place bite into his soft cheeks. 

Sebastian hasn’t even touched him yet and he is sweating already. From the smirk Ciel thinks he could make out, the Earl knows that well. It’s not proper, not at all, to be exposed like this – his thighs are spread, his back arched in a slight, appealing curve. His nipples are hard, rosy candy on his thin, heaving chest. A droplet of sweat runs down his sternum and pools in the shallow indent of his navel. 

“You’re twitching,” his husband coos in that dark velvet voice of his, perpetually amused. “You look divine, little one. Absolutely gorgeous.” His eyes are greedy between Ciel’s thighs, stroke the hollow they made on either side of his pelvis before fleshing out just slightly at the thickest part of his legs. The boy’s groin is completely smooth – he has made sure of that earlier in the bath. Ciel is on his back on charcoal grey silk sheets, propped against pillows and bound so he can’t move an inch but wiggle a bit. It’s delightful. “You’re growing hard, too. My sheltered little love likes this, doesn’t he. All bare and exposed for me to see…”

Sebastian looks right at where he is hardening, from his slender cock to the tight, smooth balls all the way down to where that delightfully snug little hole is just barely pink and winking at him in arousal. He wants to lick that, Sebastian decides…he finishes the last two strokes of his pencil against the paper and lays the sketchbook aside, climbing onto the foot of the bed like a large cat on the prowl, all smooth and elegant and predatory. His hair touches Ciel first, the first touch since Sebastian has trussed him up like this and propped him on the cool sheets, silky locks sliding against the inside of his thigh. Ciel shudders. His body goes taut when Sebastian presses his tongue against the little hole delicately, dragging the tip along the rim. He washed the boy very clean earlier and he can still taste the almond soap he used on the tender skin. The groan Ciel gives now sounds very different to the soft, sweet little mewls he made in the bathtub this afternoon but they have the same effect on Sebastian; arousal slams into his gut like a fist, turning his cock from pleasantly half-hard to marble in seconds.

He presses his tongue inside and enjoys the shudder the bonds allow the boy, tickling the muscle enticingly. Ciel makes soft huffs and groans behind his gag which turn to muffled moans when Sebastian slicks his middle finger and slides it inside the soft hole, finding his sweet spot instantly and stroking it with his fingertip like he would the velvet ear of a kitten. Ciel tries arching against him, tries getting more and fails, because Sebastian has bound him quite securely. He’s near immobile and has to endure the sweet torture.

Sebastian smirks; in front of his eyes, the boy’s cock flushes pink, the head drooling small, glittering pearls of precum that his clever tongue laps away as soon as they form and run down the cherry round of the tip. Ciel gets only that little touch of tongue, only to flick away a droplet of dew. His lashes grow wet; he needs more and Sebastian won’t give it to him. He can’t ask for it, tell the man to touch him firmer, beg for more of that sinful mouth. He gets only those soft little licks and the slow, steady massage deep inside him.

His need builds until a tremendous wave carries him off; Sebastian’s mouth, hot and eager, wraps around his cock just as the first spurt of cream breaks free, a second finger joining the first. The edges of Ciel’s vision swim with black as when he stops coming, Sebastian has his cock deep inside of him, throbbing against his prostate. “You perfect little thing,” the man coos down at him as Ciel mews and squirms, disoriented at the sudden fullness. He reaches around the boy’s head and flicks open the latch for the ball gag, pulling it away from his open, panting mouth; the boy’s plush lips are wet with saliva, his tongue soft and pink and visible. Sebastian can’t resist; he swoops in and licks into that sweet little mouth, penetrating his tied up morsel from both ends. Without the gag, Ciel’s cries are louder but sweeter as well; he is past the point of coherence so he won’t talk back right now, which was of course the reason for the ball between his teeth.

Sebastian rocks into the snug channel he is caught in and groans, bringing his mouth down to Ciel’s flushed cheek, licking the soft skin. “Next time,” he croons, enjoying the tight, wet slide, the velvety boy cunt clinging to his thick cock, “we’re trying clamps.” He flicks one of those rosy nipples with a finger, leans down to sample it with a greedy suck. Ciel cries out, blue eyes hazy and halflidded as he watches his husband defile his body in the most delightful way. 

The slatehaired teen is fucked through another orgasm before Earl Michaelis fills the clenching little ass with his cum, planting himself deep inside the boy until it drools from him when he pulls back. 

Ciel closes his eyes, panting with his mouth wide open. A soft cloth wipes between his legs, dips into his behind to clean away the spilled cum and sweat; gentle fingers open the soft ropes and massage his thighs and wrists to get the blood flowing again. He barely notices, so out of his mind with the fog of exquisite pleasure surrounding him.

The candles are blown out and Sebastian lies down next to him, pulling him close against his body, wrapping them both in soft, warm sheets. A kiss is pressed against his temple. 

“That was fun,” Ciel murmurs, snuggling against his husband. Sebastian snorts amusedly. “Yeah, for once in a while. Next time, I’ll decide on the scene for a play.”

Ciel falls asleep in his caring husband’s arms, worn from the role-play. Submission isn’t really his thing usually, but this…this was very enjoyable.

The next morning, he wakes to find Sebastian sleeping next to him, pale morning light creeping in through the gaps in the curtains and making patterns on his exceptional chest. Ciel smiles and creeps from the bed, wincing as he rubs the sore muscles of his thighs and buttocks.

He sneaks over to where Sebastian put the sketchbook the other night.

On the open page is a stick figure with Ciel’s hairstyle, surrounded by lopsided hearts and blobs that are supposed to be cushions, apparently.

Sebastian is glaring at him when he’s finally done laughing. “We’re so doing nipple clamps next time.”


End file.
